1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for setting up monitors.
2. Related Art
Display monitors are commonly used to display inputs to, and outputs from, computers to which the monitors are connected. To obtain optimal display effects, a monitor has to be set up with appropriate parameters, including resolution, scanning frequency, brightness, contrast, center position, tilt position, etc. The conventional method adjusts monitor parameters, especially when a monitor is connected to a computer for the first time, by using the panel buttons installed in the front of the monitor. However, it is not convenient to use the panel buttons to adjust the monitor parameters. Specifically, monitor panel buttons are usually unable to provide instructions as how to set up a particular monitor parameter. A user may need to frequently consult a monitor menu in adjusting a monitor parameter. In addition, in an adjustment process of a monitor, the conventional method does not provide a user with recommended adjustments for the monitor and the adjustment impact upon the monitor in each step of the adjustment process. Furthermore, the panel buttons of the available monitors may not be able to adjust some of the monitor parameters. For example, the panel buttons of the available monitors are not able to adjust display resolution.
There is, therefore, a need for an improved method and apparatus to adjust monitor parameters.
There is another need for an improved method and apparatus to provide a user with recommended adjustments in the adjusting process to the monitor.
There is yet another need for an improved method and apparatus to provide a user with visual information to indicate the impact in each step of the adjusting process to the monitor.
The present invention provides a method and an apparatus to meet these needs.